TU ERES MI TODO
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: Para algunos una fecha tonta, para otros una fecha creada por el capitalismo, para mi una fecha que siempre recordare, por otras circunstancias.


**Hola queridos lectores, he aquí otra idea que traía en mi cabeza y quise plasmarla de esta forma, espero que les guste.**

**No soy dueña de Mai HIME o sus personajes.**

**Las canciones aquí usadas son propiedad de su autor/es**

**Canciones:**

**The way you look tonight de Kern, Jerome / Fields, Dorothy.**

**Feeling Good de Anthony Newley / Leslie Bricusse.**

**Everything de Alan Chang**

* * *

**TU ERES MI TODO**

Era un viernes común y corriente, toneladas de papeles que firmar, visitas que hacer, juntas que atender, en fin, un día como todos los demás, porque me quejo si este ha sido el pan de cada día desde hace un mes así que tendría que está acostumbrada; el detalle es que hoy de 14 de febrero y me imagino que todos saben lo que eso significa... así es.

Algunos dirán que solo es un día que inventaron para que las personas salgan a la calle a gastar los pocos centavos que trae en el bolsillo, pero para mí es más que eso, fue el día que mi vida cambio por completo y estoy más que obligada a celebrarlo, pero creo que a la amargada de Miss María no le importa eso, no me ha dado ni un solo respiro desde que llegue a la oficina; sin embargo tengo una plan y planeo llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

Son las cinco de la tarde y la morena por fin a terminado de firmar hasta el último papel sobre su escritorio, se levanta de su silla, estira sus músculos tensos por unos segundos y toma el saco que tenia sobre el respaldo de la silla, sale corriendo de la oficina antes de que alguien arruine sus planes, tiene tres horas para preparar todo antes de que su adorada esposa llegue a la casa.

Sube a su auto deportivo color azul cobalto y solo hace quince minutos en llegar al edificio de departamentos donde reside.

Una pelirroja de cabello corto y voluptuosa ya la esperaba en la puerta de su departamento con unas bolsas del supermercado en sus manos, abrió la puerta de prisa y la hizo pasar.

- ¿Que te detuvo tanto Natsuki?, dijiste que a las cuatro ya estarías aquí -

- Lo siento Mai, miss María no comparte el sentimiento romántico de estas fechas -

- Debí suponerlo -

- Pero no me regañes y ayúdame a prepara todo para esta noche -

- Ok, ok pero me contaras todos los detalles de cómo te fue, excepto sus detalles íntimos y pervertidos - la morena solo se limito a mirarla con unos ojos fulminantes y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Así pasaron los minutos, entre bromas, comentarios y regaños; Mai se encargo de preparar una deliciosa cena a petición de su amiga Natsuki, mientras ella se encargaba de rebanar, cortar y rallar todo lo que la chef pelirroja le dijera; el menú consiste de tres platillos, la entrada serian unos langostinos en pasta filo, como plato principal salmón marinado a la naranja, y como postre, unos brownies mentolados.

Mientras Mai daba los últimos toques a la cena, Natsuki se encargo en preparar la mesa para dos personas, con su mejor vajilla y un par de velas rojas que alumbrarían su velada; melodías al compas del piano y el violín armonizaban el ambiente, todo estaba listo para el gran momento, solo esperaría que llegara, faltaban solo diez minutos para las ocho de la noche y conocía la puntualidad de su amada amatista.

- Bueno Natsuki, todo está listo, sabes lo que tienes que hacer –

- Claro que si Mai, gracias por todo –

- Muy bien, me voy antes de que me vea y arruine la sorpresa – Mai estaba en la puerta despidiéndose cuando escucharon unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, era la castaña y parecía que no había sido un buen día para ella por lo que alcanzaban a escuchar.

Las dos chicas se vieron asustadas, Mai corrió a esconderse tras la esquina del pasillo, Natsuki cerró la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible preparo los últimos detalles y apago todas las luces.

Una castaña muy nefasta se encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento tratando de encontrar sus llaves dentro de su bolso.

- ¡Juraría que las puse aquí! No me digas que las deje en la oficina – murmuraba entre dientes.

Era muy raro verla en ese estado de estrés, lo que significaba que realmente había sido un día difícil.

- Por fin las encontré – coloco la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

El lugar estaba completamente en la oscuridad - ¡Natsuki ya llegue! – Grito a la oscuridad pero sin respuesta alguna - ¡Natsuki! ¿Estas en casa?... qué raro, ya debería estar aquí para estas horas – dijo para sí misma mientras se quitaba las botas color café que traía.

Trato de encender las luces del vestíbulo pero no funcionaron – que raro –

De pronto se comienza a escuchar una melodía de piano, unas series luminosas se encienden e iluminan el pasillo hacia la estancia, una voz muy conocida para la castaña empieza a cantar de entre las sombras.

**You´re a falling star, You´re the getaway car. ****  
You´re the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You´re the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And You´re the perfect thing to see.**

And you play your card, but it´s kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don´t pretend, that you don´t know it´s true.  
´Cause you can see it when I look at you.

Del pasillo sale Natsuki vestida con un pantalón gris oscuro, una blusa blanca y un chaleco en combinación con su pantalón, mientras avanza comienza a bailar su coreografía que había practicado por días para esa fecha.

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times****  
It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing.****  
You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.**

Al llegar a donde se encontraba su pareja y sin pedir permiso, la tomo del brazo derecho y de la cintura y la llevo hasta un espacio libre de la estancia, y con la pericia de todo bailarín realizo sus pasos con gran maestría.

La castaña al sentir el súbito agarre de su esposa lo único que salió de su boca fue un pequeño grito de colegiala.

La morena hizo tres giros para lograr llegar al espacio designado cuando la siguiente estrofa comenzara.

**You´re a carousel, you´re a wishing well, ****  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You´re a mystery, you´re from outer space,  
You´re every minute of my everyday.**

And I can´t believe, uh that I´m your girl,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we´ll see it through,  
And you know that´s what our love can do.

Cantaba con gran pasión, amor y cariño cada palabra de la canción, cuando tenía la oportunidad lo hacía al oído de su amada, lo suficientemente cerca para que esta sintiera su aliento cálido en el punto sensible de su oreja.

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times****  
It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing****  
You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.**

Así transcurrieron los escasos tres minutes y medio de la canción, entre giros, pasos sencillos, besos en el cuello y pequeños roses en puntos sensibles.

**So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La ****  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La **

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times ****  
It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing.  
You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.  
You´re every song, and I sing along.  
Cause you´re my everything.  
****yeah, yeah **

**So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La **

** So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La**

Una vez que concluyo la canción, con un último giro y la castaña a unos centímetros del suelo sostenida por Natsuki, después de unos segundos en esa posición, las dos se levantaron y Shizuru tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la morena y lo beso tiernamente, al separarse se vieron directamente a los ojos.

- No es justo – la confusión se apodero del rostro de la morena

- ¿Qué no es justo? –

- Que se me haya olvidado esta fecha y no pude preparar algo especial para ti – haciendo un ligero puchero.

- Jajaja – ahora fue Natsuki quien tomo el rostro de la castaña en sus manos y lo besó – lo importante es que estemos juntas –

- Pero mira las fachas que traigo – hizo señas de que observara el simple traje color caqui que traía puesto – y mírate tú, tu tuviste tiempo de cambiarte en algo más elegante, no es justo –

- Shizuru – dijo en tono de reprimenda pero no podía resistirse a los gestos de cachorro castigado que su amada hacia cuando quería hacer ver su punto. – está bien, ve a cambiarte y continuaremos con los planes para esta noche –

Contenta por haber ganado esa infantil batalla, besó la mejilla de Natsuki y se fue saltando hacia su habitación; justo antes de abrir la puerta la morena gritó algo.

- ¡Espero que te guste tu regalo! –

- ¿Qué? – al abrir la puerta se quedo boquiabierta al ver el hermoso vestido violeta que estaba sobre su cama.

- ¡Espero que ese silencio signifique que te encanto! –

- ¡es hermoso Natsuki, gracias! – cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a usar su presente.

Treinta minutos más tarde, salió una despampanante castaña de la habitación, con un vestido de coctel, cubría perfectamente las curvas superiores de la mujer, mientras que caía libremente a partir de la cintura justo antes de las rodillas en la parte de enfrente y en la parte de atrás una pieza de tela ligera llegaba hasta sus tobillos; unas zapatillas color plata, unos aretes de amatista y el cabello suelto hacia los lados, habían completado el conjunto.

Natsuki se quedo sin palabras al verla parada en el pasillo, casi se ahoga con el trago a medio tomar de la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos, instintivamente puso play a la siguiente pista en el estéreo.

**Birds flying high, ****  
You know how I feel.  
Sun in the sky,  
You know how I feel.  
Breeze drifting on by,  
You know how I feel.  
It's a new dawn.  
It's a new day.  
It's a new life  
For me,  
And I'm feeling good.**

Lentamente comenzó a avanzar a su musa con pequeños movimientos rítmicos al son de la canción.

**Fish in the sea, ****  
You know how I feel.  
River running free,  
You know how I feel.  
Blossom in the tree,  
You know how I feel.  
It's a new dawn.  
It's a new day.  
It's a new life  
For me,  
And I'm feeling good.**

El estilo de agente secreto con la que fue grabada la pieza, hacia que el ambiente se tornara más seductivo, romántico y misterioso, la morena volvió a tomar la mano de su pareja y comenzaron a bailar nuevamente al son de la música.

**Dragonfly out in the sun, ****  
You know what I mean, don't you know?  
Butterflies all havin' fun,  
You know what I mean.  
Sleep in peace when day is done.  
That's what I mean.  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me. **

Justo en la parte más intense de la canción, no pudieron resistirlo mas y comenzaron a besarse, primero tierna y delicadamente, hasta que los besos se tornaron más intensos y llenos de pasión.

**Stars when you shine, ****  
You know how I feel.  
Scent of the pine,  
You know how I feel.  
Oh, freedom is mine.  
And I know how I feel.  
It's a new dawn.  
It's a new day.  
It's a new life **

**It's a new dawn. ****  
It's a new day.  
It's a new life **

**It's a new dawn. ****  
It's a new day.  
It's a new life **

**It's a new life ****  
For me.**

And I'm feeling good

**I'm feeling good**

**I'm feeling so good.**

Hasta que la morena recordó su gran plan para esa noche y no quería saltar al postre sin antes probar el plato fuerte.

- Espera Shizuru – se separo con gran fuerza de voluntad

- ¿Que pasa Natsuki? – se podía ver la confusión en esos ojos carmín

- Todo a su tiempo – una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de la morena – hay que reunir energía antes de gastarla – le guiño el ojo antes de dirigirla hacia la mesa que había preparado.

- Fu fu, creo que mi Natsuki paso mucho tiempo haciendo planes, no debería estropearlos –

- Tu lo has dicho –

Retiro la silla para que su compañera tomara asiento, prendió las velas del centro de mesa, puso una música instrumental para acompañar la cena y se dirigió a la cocina para servir los platillos.

Así pasaron las siguientes horas, comiendo, bebiendo y recordando los hermosos momentos que las habían llevado a esa noche especial.

Era media noche y ya habían terminado con el menú y dos botellas de vino; Natsuki tomo el último sorbo de su copa, se levanto de la silla y le tendió la mano a la castaña.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza? –

- Será un placer –

Ambas se dirigieron a la pista improvisada en medio del departamento y así pasaron un grato agradable, entre bailes, canciones al oído y una que otra equivocación en los pasos hasta que empezó una pieza que Natsuki había olvidado por completo.

**Some day when i'm uwfully low ****  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight**

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

Natsuki rodeo la cintura de Shizuru con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo sujeto el derecho de la castaña, llevándolo hasta su pecho, mientras de la de ojos carmesí sujeto el cuello de la morena y la acerco hacia ella, quedando mejilla con mejilla, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la música; Natsuki escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena y se dejo embargar por el aroma a lavanda que su cabello despedía.

Con pasos cortos y seguros se dejaron llevar por la presencia de su amante.

**With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
****And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, ****  
It touches my foolish heart.**

Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.

- Te amo – dijo en un susurro Natsuki al oído de la castaña

- Yo también te amo Natsuki – una gran sonrisa sincera se formo en sus labios

**With each word your tenderness grows, ****  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.**

Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.

**Mm, mm, mm, mm,****  
Just the way you look to-night.**

La música siguió en una solitaria estancia, las velas casi se habían consumido y la luna ya se encontraba en otra posición, pues nuestras amantes se habían trasladado a su habitación para consumar un aniversario más de la vida que habían decidido hacer una junto a la otra, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en esta vida y en la eternidad.


End file.
